


White Coat Syndrome

by GlitterCrow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, Gen, Humiliation, Medical, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Nervousness, Poor Will, Pre-Roti, hints of hannigram, physical exam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCrow/pseuds/GlitterCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will "accidentally" forgets to get the required physical exam necessary before being cleared to be a field agent.  Jack arranges for Hannibal to perform the physical exam on Will, much to Will's horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever! (n00b!) 
> 
> I just LOVE shy/embarrassed Will and just wanted to see him exploited a bit. hehehehe

It was a Thursday afternoon. Will had finished his last lecture for the day and was turning off his laptop. As the students were exiting, Will noticed Jack Crawford walking purposefully towards him with a scowl on his face. Jack turned to the last student walking out of the lecture hall and commanded him to shut the door behind him. The frightened student closed the door swiftly with a startling bang.

Will sighed and clenched his jaw, wondering what gruesome case Jack was going to present him with this time. Jack walked up to Will's desk, placed both hands on top of his desk, and leaned forward. 

"You were cleared to return to the field." Jack calmly stated.

Will scrunched his eyebrows, questioningly. "Uh, yeah, I remember this conversation the first time I had it with you and Dr. Bloom two weeks ago… I know I don't always give the appearance of having it together, but I assure you, Jack, my memory is intact" he dryly answered, stuffing papers into his messenger bag.

Jack continued as if he didn't hear Will. "You passed the physical fitness test and Dr. Lecter cleared you psychologically."

Will nodded, becoming annoyed. What was Jack getting at? Did he change his mind? Did someone question Dr. Lecter's recommendation? Disappointment, but also relief, flowed through Will. He was still doubting whether or not he was capable of leaving the comfort of his lecture hall.

"Your physical exam, Will!!" Jack thundered. 

Will's face dropped. He knew in the back of his mind he would probably need a physical, but after Jack and Alana had visited him in his lecture hall two weeks ago, he simply figured he had averted the dreadful experience. He actually fooled himself into thinking Jack had pulled some strings. Apparently he wasn't that lucky...

Most people generally don't enjoy going to a doctor's office, but Will truly hated it. He could probably count (on one hand) the number of times he'd been to a doctor's office in his adult life. The sterile smell, the poking and prodding, and the endless follow-up all repulsed him… At least when he was ill enough to be hospitalized, his attention was preoccupied with his injury or illness. Any anxiety or discomfort he had about the invasion of personal space was numbed by pain medications, making the ordeal somewhat tolerable. But, going to a doctors office afforded him no such barriers to hide behind. He could feel himself already growing pale.

"Your file shows your last one being more than four years ago! I've got Human Resources all over my ass about this!" Jack fumed, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out his cell phone. "Who is your doctor?" he asked, looking at the screen, ready to dial.

Will was miles away in his own mind and it took him a second to realize that Jack had asked him a question. He tried to speak, but no sound came out. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I don't have one..." he slowly admitted, sitting down behind his desk.

Jack huffed, unsurprised. "Well, I've already checked, and none of our on-staff doctors are available either" 

Will looked down at his desk, not daring to make eye contact with Jack. His glasses started slipping from his face. He adjusted them and drew in a breath, feeling obligated to say something. "I, uh, used to have a doctor, but she retired and I haven't been sick in awhile, so I, um.. I..." Will trailed off as he looked up and saw Jack impatiently dial a number on his phone and hold it up to his ear.

He wondered who Jack would be calling in the middle of their conversation and as soon as Jack spoke, he got his answer. 

"Yes, Dr. Lecter? Jack Crawford. Hoping you can do me a favor if you're free tonight."

It took Will only a moment to piece together the reason behind the call to Dr. Lecter, and he stood up abruptly, almost knocking his chair over. He walked around the desk to Jack, shaking his head back and forth fervently. "No - NO, Jack... No, that's - I don't want…Stop.." Will tried desperately to get Jack off the phone, but Jack simply turned his back to Will and continued his conversation with Dr. Lecter.

Will began fidgeting, panic clearly evident on his face. Jack was asking Dr. Lecter to perform the required physical, and from what Will could hear of the conversation, it sounded like Hannibal was agreeing. 

Shock overloaded Will and Jack's voice was being overtaken by a low humming in his ears. Even though he knew Jack wasn't looking towards him, Will continued shaking his head back and forth 'no'. He couldn't allow it. He couldn't allow the same person he was letting into his twisted mind also examine his body. It was too much.

He knew one of Hannibal's strongest virtue was his great attention to detail, and a wave of nausea hit Will at the thought of being forced to endure a physical exam under such scrutiny. 

He pictured himself lying on a table under a bright overhead light, wearing only a faded exam gown and Dr. Lecter bending over him, reaching to pull the gown upwards. That was enough to make his head start to spin. He shuddered and willed himself to stop thinking about it. 

This was happening way too fast for him. He tried not to let his panic outweigh the anger he was feeling and focused on that. He was indignant he wasn't allowed to be a part of this discussion. Jack could've put the call on speaker phone... He felt like he was being treated like a child. He sensed Jack was finishing up his conversation. 

"Yes, Building C... I'll let the nurse know you're coming. Thanks - I owe you" Jack said, hanging up the phone.

He turned around to Will whose gaze was now fixated at the wall with his arms crossed stiffly against his chest. Jack didn't need to be overly empathic to understand how Will felt.

"Because you neglected this for so long, it's out of your hands now. This needs to be taken care of today. Dr. Lecter has given plenty of pre-operative physical examinations in his surgeon days, making him more than qualified. You are to be at Building C at 5 pm - is that clear?" 

Will refused to look at Jack, but gave a small nod of acknowledgement. He was considering what to say next. He was alternating between cursing at Jack and begging him for any alternative to the option being forced upon him. He decided it was wise to just remain silent. 

Jack sighed. He stepped towards Will and patted his shoulder, knowingly. Will twitched and made the briefest of eye contact with Jack before looking down again. Jack did have a sympathetic look on his face, but it had little effect on Will's anger. 

"Will, I know this is…difficult...for you, but you still have to follow procedure. You know field agents need to make their health a top priority"

Will dropped his arms, surrendering. He gave a grimace and a pained laugh. "I'm perfectly healthy..." he muttered, more to himself than to Jack. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I don't want to be late to my appointment" he said, mockingly, backing away from Jack. He grabbed his messenger bag and hastily left the lecture hall.

Jack shook his head as Will left. He knew it was well over two hours until 5 pm, and the building was only a short walk away, but he said nothing. Jack knew Will had to mentally prepare himself for what was to come, so he let Will have his dramatic exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal set the phone back on the receiver with a pleased smiled at this fortunate turn of events. Admittedly, he still had two clients with scheduled appointments, but he would promptly cancel them.  It was a bit rude, and Hannibal never liked being rude, but he could not pass up the opportunity to so intimately study his new favorite specimen, William Graham.

Even though he'd only had a few sessions with Will, Hannibal knew he was barely scratching the surface of the young man's complex psyche.  His extraordinary gift for empathy was utterly fascinating.  He was itching for any chance to study his rare gem, especially since Will started to exhibit troubling somatic symptoms such as sleepwalking.

His small leather-bound notebook already contained several pages of notes on Will Graham, and Hannibal was delighted he would be able to add Will's medical history to these notes.

Examining Will would, of course, present some challenges. Hannibal understood very well Will abhorred physical contact, observing he tried to avoid it even more than eye contact.  This exam would be both embarrassing and difficult to tolerate for good Will, particularly because of _who_ was going to be touching him.

To a small degree, Hannibal admitted to himself that the thought of an awkward and uncomfortable Will Graham flinching at his every touch stirred something inside him.  He rather enjoyed the knowledge that Will was being forced to subject to this.  However, he would put all that aside to accomplish his objective.

This situation would be best served to strengthen the foundation of trust he was forging between them.  Still, there was no reason he couldn't both enjoy this bit of authority over Will while achieving his goal at the same time; he was a veteran of putting on a professional face, after all.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Hannibal's lavish Bentley pulled up to building C at exactly 4:25.  He was always fashionably early, and he wanted to make sure everything was prepared for Will's examination so would not have to wait, adding to his anxiety.

A pretty dark-haired nurse in her late thirties greeted him at the front desk, knowing the situation already.  In her introductions, she offhandedly mentioned she was supposed to leave at 4:30, but was fine with staying to take Will back to the exam room and take his vitals before leaving.

Hannibal assured her that she need not trouble herself; he would take of everything.  The nurse was impressed by this and assumed Hannibal must be very compassionate since it was rare to find a doctor willing to take a patient's history and vitals.  They were all usually 'above' all that.  The reality, of course, was nothing more than Hannibal's desire to conduct the exam from start to finish without any interference.  He also knew the less people involved in this process, the more at ease it would make Will.

The nurse had no second thoughts about leaving Hannibal alone in the building since he was there on Jack Crawford's orders.  She felt a bit guilty about leaving him alone, though, so the nurse let know Hannibal there would be a nurse in the next office over until 5:30 if he did need anything at all. Hannibal knew he wouldn't.

The nurse led Hannibal to exam room 3 and showed him the location of everything he'd need for the examination. She placed Will's medical record and forms for Dr. Lecter to fill out on the counter. Hannibal eyed the manilla file, observing it was very thin.  He had expected just as much.

As she was finishing her speech, the nurse reached into a drawer and pulled out an exam gown for Will to use and handed it to Hannibal. He took it, smiled, and asked, "Where should I place this when I have finished?"

"Oh, yes, sorry - just in that blue bin over there," the nurse answered, pointing to the soiled linen container in the hall.

She grabbed her purse and Hannibal walked her to the door.  As she shut the door to her car, Hannibal turned around to go back to the exam room.

He paused at the soiled linen container and tossed the unused exam gown inside.  Will would not be needing it.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Will walked to the most isolated restroom he could find, hoping to kill some time in solitude.  He folded his glasses and slid them into his bag.  The faucet squeaked as he turned on the cold tap and splashed water on his face in an attempt to prevent sweating any more than he already was.  It felt good, but he knew it wouldn't help much.  He stared at himself in the mirror and was angry at his pale, shaky reflection.  Why did he have to be like this?  It was ridiculous.

 _'Christ - it's **just** a checkup' _   he thought to himself, trying to think rationally.

' _Yeah, from your god damn psychiatrist_ ' a little voice in his head answered back.

"Sssshit!" he hissed to himself.  He dried his hands and marched out to his car, sitting in the driver's seat in silence.

The urge to drive home and avoid the appointment was overwhelming.  However, Will knew that Hannibal was doing him (but mostly Jack) a huge favor.  And, as angry as he was at Jack, Will wouldn't feel right taking it out on Hannibal by not showing up. That would be extremely rude.  He knew it was pointless to run from this.

He scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed deeply. The clock inside his car showed it was only 4:12.

By 4:45, Will had finally had made his way to building C.  He avoided coming in any earlier because he didn't want to make small talk with the receptionist, but he figured it might put him at ease if he could absorb himself in some old magazines in the lobby for the next 15 minutes.

He made his way towards the door, staring at the sidewalk.  As he approached the entrance, the door swung open from the inside.  Hannibal stepped out and held the door open for Will.  Will looked up, taken aback by the unexpected sight of Hannibal.

"Good evening, Will.  If you'll just follow me, we can begin right away," Hannibal said kindly, motioning for him to come inside.

In his mind, Will knew the socially acceptable thing to do was to return Hannibal's greeting and thank him, but his social grace only allowed him to muster a raspy "Ok".  He couldn't even force a smile, something he was well trained at.  He already felt like an idiot.

Hannibal paid no mind.  As Will cautiously stepped past him into the building, a sly smile crossed Hannibal's face as he caught the scent of Will's mounting fear.

The first thing Will noticed was the lack of a bubbly receptionist behind the front desk.  In fact, no one seemed to be in the office at all.  He stopped in front of the reception desk, waiting for Hannibal to re-enter.

The TV in the lobby was off, as were most of the overhead lights.  The only noise was the hum of a few dimly lit fluorescent bulbs.  It was a strange contrast to the bustling office Will had pictured.  It felt surreal to Will, and he fleetingly wondered if he was actually sleeping.  It certainly felt like the beginning of a nightmare to him.

"Just the two of us, then?" he quietly asked, looking around the empty office.

"Yes.  The nurse offered to stay past her shift, but I told her I could manage.  I'm quite familiar with this setting," Hannibal stated, his expensive shoes clicking on the linoleum as he walked towards the exam room.

Will hesitated.  While he normally sought out a quiet environment, he wasn't sure if this lonely office comforted him or if it actually made him feel more uneasy about this already bizarre situation.

Hannibal seemed to sense this and turned around to look at Will.  "There is another nurse in the next office over.  If it would make you more comfortable, I can ask her to assist with your examination."

Will felt his face redden a little and he walked to catch up with Hannibal. "No… no, it's fine." He paused for a moment. "Um, by the way, thanks for doing this for me.. I know you probably figured it out, but I didn't ask Jack to do this, so I'm sorry he bothered you."

Hannibal recalled Will's panicked voice on the phone in the background when Jack called.  It was endearing that Will was thanking him for something he so desperately did not want.  Hannibal's smile was genuine.

"Think nothing of it, Will.  I had nothing planned for this evening, and I'm glad I could be of further assistance with getting you back onto the field."

Will looked briefly up at Hannibal and gave a sad smile.  He felt incredibly ashamed he had to have someone vouch for both his mental and physical health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably longer than it needs to be, but you just can't rush those pre-exam jitters! :) Next time, the exam begins. I hope you're enjoying reading because I'm loving writing this!!


	3. Chapter 3

Will walked past Dr. Lecter into exam room 3, making a quick assessment of the room.  It felt small but it looked nearly identical to every other physician's office he had been to.  The usual jars of cotton balls, tongue depressors, and cotton-tipped applicators lined the counter top.   Anatomical posters from drug companies were the only adornment on the neutral-colored walls.  The standard blood pressure cuff and otoscope hung on the wall next to the exam table.   Will’s eyes passed over the adjustable lamp in the corner and images of what it was used for flickered in his mind, making him uneasy.  The only other furniture in the room was an uncomfortable-looking office chair and a wheeled stool. 

After shrugging out of his jacket, Will laid it over the office chair.  The room itself wasn’t overly warm, but Will was already beginning to perspire, so it offered him a small amount of relief to be free of the jacket.  He turned to sit on the exam table and paused when he noticed a large cloth was covering the table instead of the usual throw-away paper.  Hannibal had been silently observing Will and noticed him looking at it. 

“I was never fond of the paper covering…  Convenient, but quite distracting and not very comfortable" Hannibal explained.  He had also known this particular patient would not be capable of holding very still, so this would be an advantage to the both of them.  

Will seemed agreeable with this explanation and timidly sat down on the edge of the exam table.  "Yeah” he joked, trying to lift his spirits, “Makes me feel like fresh meat at the deli waiting to be sliced up.” 

Hannibal gave a small noise of amusement to put Will at ease.  He took his seat on the rolling stool so he was eye-level with Will.  It unfortunately was of little benefit since Will was staring down at his hands which were folded in his lap.  Luckily for Will, Hannibal didn’t consider this gesture to be rude. 

"Before we begin, do you have any questions for me?” Hannibal asked.  

Will glanced up and tried one last time to make light of his situation.  “Well, there’s, uh, no chance you’d just… Rubber stamp me like you did with my psych eval, is there?” he asked, bashfully bringing his hand up to rub the back of his neck.  Hannibal had observed this idiosyncrasy of his many times before.  Will may have made the request _appear_ like a joke, but he might as well have been begging on his hands and knees. 

Under different circumstances, Dr. Lecter might have found it difficult to say no to the younger man’s thinly veiled supplication.  He could easily skip the exam and write in normal findings on the form, which he would most likely find.  Instead, he gave a stern smile and scooted closer to Will, forcing eye contact upon him. 

“Unfortunately, this is just one of life’s necessary evils,” Hannibal said, his voice taking an apologetic tone. 

Will’s lips disappeared in a thin smile before dropping his head to stare down at his hands once more.  _It was worth a shot..._   he thought. 

"Now then," Hannibal said, pushing himself back to the counter.  "Before you arrived, I took a few minutes to review your chart and fill in what I could, so I only need to ask you a few brief questions about your history".  

Will nodded, appreciative of the consideration.  He answered all the questions Hannibal asked, even going into a bit of detail about his old shoulder injury.  Every time Hannibal paused to scribble a note, Will looked up to study his face, looking for signs of judgment from the answers he was giving, (especially regarding his lack of annual health care and sexual activity) but the doctor’s face gave no such indication.  Cool, calm, and detached.  Will could deal with that.  Especially for later parts of the exam… Hannibal put down his pen and the noise brought Will out of his trance. 

“Let’s get your vitals” Hannibal said, moving towards the sink. 

After vigorously washing his hands, Hannibal reached for something on the shelf.  When he turned around, Will saw Hannibal was clicking a plastic cover on a digital thermometer. 

Will felt a twinge of embarrassment at getting his temperature taken, but nonetheless obediently opened his mouth when Hannibal held the thermometer in front of him.  Dr. Lecter expertly slid the thermometer under Will’s tongue and turned it on. 

There was no clock on the wall, but Will could hear the seconds ticking by, one by one.  Dr. Lecter held the probe in Will's mouth and because of his close proximity, there was nowhere Will could look that wasn't awkward.  Blessedly, the instrument soon beeped, and Dr. Lecter removed it. 

Dr. Lecter glanced at the display.  “100.3… A bit of a low grade fever today” he said, writing the result down.  He glanced at Will who appeared to be completely unsurprised by this news.  He could ascertain this probably wasn’t a new symptom. 

Next was getting Will’s blood pressure.  Dr. Lecter inflated the cuff and as it deflated, his brow furrowed slightly.  As the cuff finished deflating, Dr. Lecter paused, already knowing the answer to the question he was about to pose, but asked it anyway. 

“Will, are you familiar with White Coat Syndrome?”  he asked. 

Will gave a snort.  “Yes… Quite.  This…um, setting… seems to negatively impact my blood pressure readings.”

“As I thought… You don’t have to be so nervous, Will.  I’m not some faceless doctor seeing 50 patients today – I’m your friend.”  Dr. Lecter argued.  They were probably the most genuine words he would speak all night. 

“I know… It’s just… Well, I’m no authority on friendship, but I’m pretty sure friends don’t normally give each other physicals” Will said sheepishly.    

“Nonsense.  I am merely using a set of skills I possess to help you in a time of need.  Isn’t that what friends do?”  Dr. Lecter asked grabbing the otoscope.  He didn’t wait for Will to answer and moved to Will’s side to examine his ears. 

 “Perhaps we should wait and try retaking your blood pressure outside the clinic setting,”  he offered. 

Will murmured ‘mmm-hmm’ in the affirmative, only half paying attention.  Goosebumps were prickling up his arms from the sensation of the otoscope in his ear. 

Dr. Lecter removed the disposable cover and moved the light to Will’s eyes.  He instructed Will to look here or there and Will tried to comply as best as he could, still desperately trying to avoid eye contact.   

As Dr. Lecter moved from side to side, Will caught the scent of Dr. Lecter's cologne.  The memory of Dr. Lecter teasing him for using Old Spice came to mind.  He wondered with embarrassment if Dr. Lecter could smell it right now on him...  It was probably that or sweat… _Really not helping_ , he thought, cursing his brain. 

Will felt his face flush again when Dr. Lecter asked him to open his mouth.  Will swallowed dryly and opened his mouth, trying to keep his tongue down so he wouldn’t have to say ‘ahh’.  His tactic didn't work, though, and Dr. Lecter still asked him to.  For some reason, saying 'ahh' for a doctor really humiliated him.  Will was starting to feel dizzy from over-stimulation.  Just as he was about to anxiously pull away, Dr. Lecter stepped back to put away the otoscope. 

Will sighed in relief as he was given a moment to gather himself while Dr. Lecter jotted down more findings.  There was really no need for Hannibal to pause and write down the findings, but he could tell Will needed the break.  Unfortunately, the respite was soon over when Hannibal turned around again. 

“I’m going to check your thyroid now,”  Hannibal stated, stepping in front of Will.  His hands reached up to palpate Will’s neck.  He couldn’t help but notice Will’s eyes squeezed shut in anticipation of his touch, and he felt Will flinch when his fingertips grazed Will’s neck.  Will nervously swallowed at this, his Adam’s apple jumping up and down. 

“S-sorry” Will apologized, eyes still closed.  Hannibal just smiled and continued feeling his neck. 

After Dr. Lecter was finished examining his thyroid, he stepped back from Will.

“All right, Will, I’m going to need you to undress down to your boxers for the remainder of the exam.  I will step out of the room and when you are finished, please open the door to let me know you are ready.”  He said, turning to walk out the door. 

Will became flustered and he sat up straight on the table. 

“W-wait!  Is there a… a gown or something for me to wear?” he asked, his voice cracking and his eyes pleading. 

“I am afraid the nurse could not find a clean one… Besides, it would only prolong the duration of the exam, and I know you are anxious to get this over with,” Hannibal smoothly argued.  

Will opened his mouth to speak, but there was no logical argument to the point Hannibal had made.   He shut his mouth in a frown and forced a small nod. 

“Just open the door slightly to let me know you’re ready”  Hannibal repeated, stepping out and shutting the door quietly behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I probably won't be able to update again for a few weeks after this. Thank you so much for reading this far. :)


	4. Chapter 4

 

A long moment passed before Will was able to muster the strength to rise from the exam table.  His arms and legs were already starting to ache from being so tense, and it was only going to get more distressing from this moment forward. 

Will stood silently in a trance, trying to think back to his last physical; did he wear a gown then?  He worked so hard at repressing those memories that he honestly couldn’t recall.  He could remember the hue of the lights in the room and the color of the assistant’s hair, but could recall hardly anything of the actual examination.  There was no questioning Hannibal’s logic that the exam would go much faster without a gown… Not to mention, what did he have to hide if his boxers were on?  He was fairly certain they’d probably have to come off at some point during the exam, but he was determined not to think too hard about that right now.  

With a heavy sigh, Will slowly unbuttoned his navy blue plaid shirt.  His fingers fumbled with the task, unwilling to cooperate.  After pulling his arms out of the shirt, he pulled his grey undershirt up over his head, noticing a few damp areas on it.  He expected this - it was the reason he wore undershirts.  They acted as a buffer, protecting his nicer shirts from the brunt of his anxious sweating.  Dark plaid shirts became a staple of his wardrobe once he realized how effective they were at concealing evidence of perspiration.  It wasn’t that he had a sweating problem; it was only during social situations and vivid nightmares that he really ever sweated.  Unfortunately, both of these were becoming more and more frequent.  This lingering fever and headache he had lately certainly didn’t help things either. 

Will briskly rubbed the grey shirt over his chest and neck, using it as a towel to remove the sheen of sweat on his skin before he wadded it into a tiny ball and hid it inside his plaid shirt so Dr. Lecter wouldn’t see it. 

Will kicked off his shoes using the other foot to wedge them off and avoided having to untie them.  He decided to leave his socks on, hoping to salvage some sense of modesty.  When his hands made their way to his pants, Will exhaled noisily as he forced himself to unbuckle his belt and undo the button and zipper.  He felt his dignity being shed along with his pants as he solemnly folded them over the back of the chair.   

Fully undressed, Will no longer moved lethargically.  He swiftly darted to the door to crack it open and signal he was ready.  He then quickly turned to climb back onto the exam table before Dr. Lecter had a chance re-enter. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hannibal had used this break to transfer the data he collected so far into his leather-bound notebook.  Though the findings may not have appeared very remarkable, Hannibal knew it was imperative to document everything.  His acute sense of smell already detected the scent of encephalitis on Will, but Will’s mild symptoms suggested it was still early.  This ‘early’ data would be highly valuable to compare to later stages of the disease process. 

The fact Will avoided medical care also meant he probably wouldn't seek out treatment anytime soon.  Hannibal knew if he built enough trust, Will would come to him for medical advice when symptoms progressed to the point of concern.  Hannibal already had planned out his recommended course of medical treatment. 

 _Poor Will…_ Hannibal mused.  It was going to be too easy to mislead and misdirect Will when he wanted to know what was wrong with him.  The symptoms of encephalitis were similar to many other diseases and even mental illnesses.  Dr. Lecter wanted to be the only one Will turned to for answers when doctors couldn’t find anything wrong with him physically.  Unfortunately, to get to this point, there would have to be a great deal of suffering on Will’s part.  Hannibal felt no remorse about this; it was necessary and served a higher purpose – _his_ purpose. 

Hannibal’s thoughts were disrupted when the door squeaked open slightly.  He politely lingered a few moments before giving a small warning knock that he intended to enter. 

Will looked up at him as he entered, and Dr. Lecter gave a smile.  Will attempted to return the gesture, but it was more of an awkward, blushing grimace.  Even though Will had his boxers and socks on, he still felt incredibly naked, especially with Dr. Lecter in the room wearing a three-piece suit. 

Dr. Lecter turned, tucking his leather-bound notebook away into his briefcase and pulled out his stethoscope, hooking it around his neck. 

“Are you ready for me to continue, Will?”  He asked while he breathed on the stethoscope and rubbed it in his hands to warm it up.  He looked to Will for a response and noticed he was hunched over, trying to make himself appear as small as possible.  His gaze was fixed on Dr. Lecter’s hands, silently thanking him for warming up the cold stethoscope. Without looking up, he nodded to indicate that he was as ready as he could be.  Will knew he only had to nod because he could feel the doctor’s eyes on him, sizing up his nearly naked form.  The thought curdled in Will's stomach. 

Dr. Lecter took his position behind Will and observed his back for symmetry and watched his breathing efforts.  His eyes appraised the faded scar on Will’s shoulder before he leaned in close to Will.  He gently placed his hand on Will's shoulder, startling him.  Will unconsciously stiffened his back and sat up straight.  Hannibal smirked; He couldn't recall a more skittish patient. 

“Every time you feel my stethoscope touch your skin, I want you to take a deep breath for me” he softly instructed. 

“O-okay.”

When Will felt the stethoscope press against his right upper back, he drew in a breath, holding it for a moment before exhaling.  It felt surprisingly good to take a deep breath and Will’s shoulders fell a little.    

“Good” Hannibal remarked reassuringly before he moved stethoscope to the left side of Will's back. 

Will didn't understand why, but his face reddened slightly at the praise.  When the stethoscope moved again, Will obediently drew in another deep breath.  He prayed it was just his imagination that he heard the noise of the stethoscope sticking to his damp skin every time Dr. Lecter moved it to a different spot. 

After a few more breaths, Will began to feel lightheaded and started to sway.  Dr. Lecter calmly placed his hand on his shoulder again to steady Will. 

“Very good, Will, you can breathe normally again,” Dr. Lecter said, walking around to the front of the exam table.  He paused, waiting until Will had unwillingly made eye contact with him.  “Now, I’m going to have you lie down on your back.”

Will’s face blanched and contorted with apprehension.  He was fully aware this was part of the exam, but lying down always made him feel particularly vulnerable and uncomfortable.  This feeling was only intensified due to his lack of clothing.  He wondered how stupid it would sound if he asked Dr. Lecter if he could take the cloth drape off the exam table so he could cover himself with it.  He concluded the comfort he would receive was not worth asking.  It would do nothing to alter the situation or the moments that soon followed.  

Dr. Lecter patiently waited as his request sunk in.  He could tell Will’s mind was reeling so he allowed him a moment to gather himself before stepping next to Will.  The movement jostled Will out of his contemplation and he looked up at Hannibal.  With a nod, Hannibal very gently and very gracefully eased his shaky patient onto his back.  He made sure Will’s head was supported by a pillow before he made an adjustment to the exam table which allowed Will to lay fully supine. 

Will immediately noticed himself squirming on the table, trying to get comfortable.  He finally settled on crossing his arms over his chest, in a desperate attempt to hide what he could of his uncovered body.  It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but Will pretended it was.  
  
Dr. Lecter knew better.

Hannibal returned to the head of the exam table.  Will’s body was frozen, but his eyes darted around the room.  Will attempted to visually focus on one item in the room, but couldn’t find anything to take his mind off of his situation. 

“This is the cardiovascular portion of the exam, Will,” Hannibal explained, grasping Will’s arm softly.  “I’ll need you to uncross your arms for me.”

Will’s eyes flickered to meet the eyes of the person he was struggling to find a comfortable median with, and he gave Hannibal an apologetic look before allowing his arms to fall to his sides. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, poor Will. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Lecter pressed his stethoscope to Will’s chest.  His patient’s heartbeat was fast, bounding like a trapped and frightened animal, but the rhythm was normal.  No murmurs, gallops, or rubs.  He repositioned the stethoscope a few more times, listening with appreciation as the organ pumped blood through Will’s body. With each movement, he’d glide the cold metal against Will’s skin, causing Will to cringe with discomfort.  Doctor Lecter found this immensely satisfying, if only for a brief moment. 

Will’s heart and lungs were normal, but Hannibal already knew this. He knew it within the first 10 seconds of listening, but drew the examination out just a little longer out of his own enjoyment. When he felt enough time had passed, he stood up, removing the stethoscope from his ears and draped it around his neck.

The doctor’s eyes glanced downward.  While giving Will’s midsection a quick once-over, Hannibal noticed Will’s boxers rested just below his navel.  This was much too high to perform a proper abdominal examination and would need to be remedied.    

 “I’m going to take a look at your belly, but your boxers will need to come down first,” He advised.    
  
Will’s eyes fluttered as he struggled to comprehend the statement that was made so matter-of-factually.  Did Dr. Lecter mean remove his boxers completely or just pull them down a little?  Horrifying feelings raced through Will’s body as he tried to interpret what the doctor meant.     

Will attempted to vocalize his confusion, but before he could find the right words, he realized Hannibal’s agile fingers were already hooked inside his elastic waistband, slowly inching the boxers down towards his hips.  Will drew in a sharp breath and froze, caught completely off guard.     
  
“They don’t have to come all the way off, just enough to perform this part of the physical,” Hannibal mercifully explained as he slid them down, exposing the top part of Will’s well-defined hip lines and allowing a small tuft of pubic hair to stick out.

Will’s face tingled with mortification at the unexpected exposure and his hand instinctively shot up to clutch at the boxers.  Somewhere in his highly logical mind, he understood this was a legitimate part of the exam and he was over-reacting.  Despite this, he still could not prevent his hand from moving. 

Hannibal clucked his tongue at this impulsive reaction, causing Will’s already flushed cheeks to burn hot with renewed embarrassment. 

 “I know, Will, I know…” Hannibal murmured, carefully pulling Will’s hand away before adjusting the boxers back down again. 

The pang of pity, albeit slight, was an unfamiliar sensation to Dr. Lecter.  He was surprised minimally, but one small breath allowed him to refocus his attention to the task at hand. 

“I’m going to listen first… Just breathe normally,” he requested, adjusting the stethoscope back into his ears. 

Will heard the words and felt the stethoscope touch his stomach, but he was distracted by his thoughts; trapped in a swirling vortex of criticism at his increasingly awkward actions.  As Dr. Lecter moved the stethoscope over his stomach, Will grimaced knowing he’d be up all night reliving each painful memory of this day in his head with crystal clarity.   His ‘gift’ would make sure of it.  

The noise of the stethoscope being folded alerted Will that Dr. Lecter would be moving on to palpation of his abdomen; the more “physical” part of the physical.  Will broke out in a cold sweat at the realization.  This part typically proved to be a challenge for him. 

“I’m going to press on your belly,” Hannibal said, confirming Will’s hunch.  “Please let me know if there is any tenderness.”

Cool fingers grazed beneath Will’s ribcage, causing him to shudder and squirm away from the touch.  This act would have frustrated most practitioners, but Hannibal had endless patience, especially for Will. 

“You’re going to have to hold still for me, William,” Hannibal lightly chided. 

Will ran his tongue over his lips.  “I know… I’m sorry… I’m kind of, uh, sensitive there,” he admitted impatiently with a sigh.  His clammy hands reached up to scrub his face.  “Sorry I’m such a terrible patient… I _swear_ I’m usually not this bad,” he muttered into his hands.

A tiny smile tugged at the corners of Hannibal’s mouth.  “I am more than accustomed to a little patient anxiety - There is no need to apologize.  ” he said kindly. 

 “May I try again?” Hannibal asked, waiting for a nod of approval from Will before attempting to press his fingertips to Will’s belly once more.  He worked slowly, moving in a circular motion, assessing for masses or tenderness.  There seemed to be some muscle guarding in Will’s abdomen, but Dr. Lecter discerned it was _voluntary_ muscle guarding secondary to Will’s nervousness.  He would normally request the patient to relax to be certain, but it would be pointless in this case.  Instead, he observed Will’s face as he palpated, watching for any further wincing.    

Will’s eyes were shut tightly and he chewed on his bottom lip.  The word “helpless” suddenly held new meaning to him as he reflected on his current situation - forced to lie on a table with his boxers pushed dangerously low so his psychiatrist could inspect his belly.  This was _really_ not how he predicted his evening to go. 

 _It’s almost over… It’s almost over…_ Will repeated in his head, both as a comfort measure and a distraction to Dr. Lecter’s prodding.     

“Very good, Will…  Now, can you stand up for me so I can check your inguinal region for hernias?” Dr. Lecter said conversationally. 

Will’s eyes opened and widened in disbelief.  “I-is that really ne-necessary?” He asked, hoping Hannibal had suddenly grown a sense of humor. 

“According to this paperwork, it would seem it is very much required,” Hannibal replied, turning to retrieve a pair of latex gloves.   

Will felt his stomach twist into knots.  He had to say ‘no’ this time.  He could do it.   

_With all due respect, Dr. Lecter, I appreciate all you’ve done for me tonight, but I must decline.  If I really must have that done, I’d be more comfortable with someone unfamiliar to me._

The words sounded so fluent and resolute in Will’s mind, but what came out of his mouth wasn’t quite as put-together as he would have liked. 

“N-no, _please_ … _Please_ , Dr. Lecter, I d-don’t want you to… _Please_ don’t…” Will pleaded, his voice hitching on the word ‘please’. 

 _Very eloquently put,_ his cruel mind applauded. 

Hannibal turned, perplexed by the sudden change in Will’s voice. 

“Will… You _know_ I was a surgeon.  What exactly has you concerned?”  Hannibal rationally asked.   

The only clear answer that rang out in Will’s head was - _I don’t want you to see_.  He knew that wasn’t an acceptable reason. 

Will desperately tried to think of something to say, but words stuck in his throat.  He knew if he managed to get anything out, it would probably only be a sob.  He suddenly became aware he was breathing in short bursts.       

Hannibal recognized Will’s escalating distress as an impending panic attack and his psychiatric training took over.

“Will, you need to calm down.  Slow your breathing... Nice and slow…” he said, demonstrating proper breathing technique for Will to mimic. 

Will’s eyes were directed at Dr. Lecter, but he was unable to focus on him.  He was far more focused on what a fool he was making of himself.  He prayed unconsciousness would take him.  It felt very near. 

“I… c-can’t…  I-I…” Will started to stammer in distress, but the rest of the sentence was lost upon hearing the sound of his own frail voice.  This only sent him spiraling deeper into his humiliation. 

Wanting to contain the situation, Hannibal quickly conjured a story for Will to visualize.  He had never attempted it with Will before, but he was confident guided imagery would calm his patient down. 

“It’s all right, Will… Close your eyes.” Hannibal calmly instructed in a low voice. 

Will had a skeptical look on his face, but squeezed his eyes shut regardless.  It would at least prevent him from crying like an idiot.  He couldn’t stop his trembling, though. 

“Focus on the sound of my voice.  Let each word sink into your mind as I speak… I want you to imagine you are on a small boat in the middle of a peaceful lake, completely surrounded by woods.  It’s just you and one of your dogs, taking a fishing trip.  It’s been a good morning; you’ve already caught three fish that you will take home to eat.”

Will focused on Dr. Lecter’s accent and absorbed himself in the words, his vivid imagination effortlessly constructing the scenario Dr. Lecter was describing.  It felt strange to not use his mind to recreate a gruesome murder.

“The morning air is cool, but the sun is shining, keeping you comfortably warm.  The fresh air invigorates your lungs and puts you at peace.  Your mind is like the lake, calm and still…”

He could still hear Hannibal, but as Will sunk deeper and deeper into the imagination, the doctor’s voice became distant and echo-like.  Will cautiously opened his eyes and found himself sitting on the boat Hannibal described.  He could _feel_ the sun on him.  He could _see_ Winston, his brown scrappy dog, looking intently over the side of the boat with curiosity and he smiled.  Will reached down to pet him, feeling his soft fur as it flicked through his fingers.  The dog looked up at him, thrilled by the affection.  Will chose to completely ignore the little voice in his head telling him how stupid he was acting and instead, he cast his line out into the lake. 

Dr. Lecter could see the concentration on Will’s face as he continued the story.  The trembling subsided and he watched as Will’s body gradually became lax.  He felt relief he was able to reel Will in from a having a full-blown panic attack and made a mental note he might want to try hypnosis with Will during their sessions. 

Hannibal waited a few moments, watching Will’s chest slowly rise and fall with each breath.  He looked as if he was getting close to dozing off. 

“Will?” Dr. Lecter asked quietly. 

Will left his eyes closed but raised his eyebrows and responded with a ‘hmm?’

“With your permission, I’d like to ______”

Will didn’t hear the last part of Dr. Lecter’s sentence.  He didn’t care.  He drew in a deep breath and lazily responded “Okay.” 

 There was no fear or doubt in Will's voice.  Just what Dr. Lecter craved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated on adding another chapter and a few people have asked me so I'm pleased to add another chapter. I really hope you all enjoy it. :) 
> 
> Will -really- won't enjoy this chapter haha.

 

Now that he had obtained Will’s permission, Dr. Lecter snapped latex gloves over his hands to resume the physical.  Whether or not Will’s response could truly be considered 'consent' was debatable, but it was more than sufficient for Dr. Lecter's purposes. Obtaining Will's permission was more of a formality to him anyway.  
  
While it wasn’t ideal that the genitourinary and rectal examinations would have to be performed with Will lying down and in a somewhat hypnotic state, it was certainly more desirable than the alternative. Dr. Lecter knew if he wanted to keep Will in a deeply relaxed state, it was imperative to proceed with the utmost vigilance. Every action would need to be measured and methodical to keep Will placid.  
  
He began by resting his gloved hands gently on Will’s lower belly to acclimate him to being touched.  Dr. Lecter stood silently, feeling as the warmth from the lingering contact pooled beneath his fingertips. From this light touch alone, Dr. Lecter noted Will’s abdominal muscles were now entirely relaxed.  He likened it to an animalistic sign of trust which made Will appear completely vulnerable. A dizzying sense of power warmed Dr. Lecter’s stomach at the thought. After a few minutes, Dr. Lecter's hands slithered down Will’s flesh to once again grip the younger man’s boxers. This time they would come all the way off. To accomplish this, Dr. Lecter needed Will’s assistance. He spoke to Will in a low and calming voice.  
  
“Will, I want you to lift your hips for me.” He felt no guilt in omitting the reason why.  
  
Even though Will sat in his imaginary boat and refused to believe he was actually in a tiny exam room with his psychiatrist, it seemed a part of his subconscious was still anchored in reality and reacted to Dr. Lecter’s voice.  Will’s body mechanically obeyed the request without hesitation and he pushed his hips up off the exam table. Dr. Lecter promptly extricated Will from his boxers with a pleased smile.  
  
At the same moment in Will’s imagined sanctuary, he felt a tug on his fishing line.  His heart jumped with excitement and he smiled, gripping the rod tightly to reel in his catch.  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
After the boxers were freed from Will’s ankles, Dr. Lecter neatly folded them and placed them on top of the rest of Will’s clothes. He then walked to the corner of the room and wheeled the exam light across the floor, stopping it near Will’s thighs. A small ‘click’ resonated in the room when the switch was pressed to turn the lamp on. Dr. Lecter quietly hummed to himself as he adjusted the lamp to illuminate Will’s fully exposed pelvic region, all while Will laid completely unaware.   
  
Once the lamp had been satisfactorily positioned, Dr. Lecter’s hands found their way to Will’s groin. He again reaffirmed a calming touch for a few moments before he pushed his fingertips into Will’s inguinal canal to check for hernias.  He started with palpation of the left side, pressing and kneading into Will’s groin before he moved to the right side. Will flinched slightly, his eyebrows furrowing, but he remained motionless.  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
Whatever Will had hooked apparently wasn’t going down without a fight.  As it neared the surface, Winston unexpectedly growled. Will’s eyes flashed between the water and his disturbed dog as he struggled with the rod.  “Winston – hey, what’s the matter with you?” he asked perplexed.  
  
Will looked back to the water and saw large black antlers splashing at the end of the fishing line. Will stumbled backwards in shock, dropping the rod and rocking the boat.  Winston started barking viciously and the creature quickly disappeared underwater, pulling the fishing rod with it.  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
Finding no evidence of hernias, Dr. Lecter proceeded to a more intimate area and delicately wrapped his fingers around Will’s penis. He spread open Will’s urethral meatus for inspection and swiped his thumb over it. He had to admit, it was much easier to perform the examination like this, but it was only half as fun.  Dr. Lecter breathed deeply and turned his attention to scrutinize the rest of Will’s length. The touch was purely clinical, so when a soft groan escaped Will’s lips, Dr. Lecter looked up with curiosity.  Beads of sweat had started to form on Will’s forehead.  It seemed Will’s dark imagination was infecting the safe and pleasant mindscape Dr. Lecter had built for him. Or, perhaps his unconscious mind was trying to alert him to the discomfort he should be feeling from having such a private area touched. Whatever the reason, Dr. Lecter knew there wasn’t much time left before Will regained his awareness. He’d have to wait to examine his testes and prostate.    
  
\----------------------------------  
  
Winston was barking as if he had gone completely mad.  Will was trying to calm him down when something smashed into the boat.  Winston’s barking ceased and immediately turned into whining.  Fear gripped Will and he frantically pulled at the starter cord.  “Come on… god damn it, come on!” Will pleaded with the engine.  Another violent collision rocked the boat and Will heard a terrible metallic grinding noise.  He looked down and saw the sharp black antlers had pierced right through the bottom of the boat, its prongs creating multiple punctures. Will gasped and pushed himself back as far as he could on the small boat. The antlers twisted back and forth, trying to wrench free.  Once they withdrew, bright red blood gushed forth from the holes and flooded the bottom of the boat.  
  
Will looked out over the lake to find the creature and saw tendrils of blood unfurling into the dark water in every direction from underneath him. It didn’t take long before the entire lake turned deep crimson. The boat was sinking, but Will was too terrified to try and swim ashore.  He saw something moving toward the boat again. Will clung desperately to Winston as freakishly long black claws clutched the side of the boat and pulled downwards, tipping the boat and sending Will and Winston toppling into the bloody lake.  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
Will cried out loudly as he plummeted back to reality.  His body jerked violently and he sat up, nearly kicking Dr. Lecter.  Thankfully, Dr. Lecter had enough sense to back away when Will began twitching and making distressed sounds.  
  
“Will, just breathe.  You’re safe– you’re with me,” Dr. Lecter spoke softly.  
  
This didn’t seem to comfort Will very much.  He panted, trying to catch his breath.  His eyes wildly searched the room and he slowly remembered where he was and what was going on.  “I-I..” he started, not entirely certain what had just happened.  Did he pass out?  
  
Will’s eyes passed over the glowing exam light and he noticed gloves on Dr. Lecter’s hands.  His lips quivered when he understood the significance of the two items. Will shakily moved his hand down his body, patting himself, and became nauseated at the realization his boxers were undeniably missing.  
  
“Oh G-g-god, n-no...” he weakly whimpered, covering himself with his hands.  He frantically scanned the room for his boxers and spotted them on top of his other clothes. Did he… Did he take them off?  He couldn’t remember. Why couldn’t he remember?  Will looked up at Dr. Lecter with bewilderment.  His breath hitched and tears were threatening to fall at any moment.  He wanted to die.

Dr. Lecter had seen _everything._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think! Thank you! :D 
> 
> BTW - I do plan on doing at least one more chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

 

“What the hell is going on? Why am I n-naked?” Will stuttered.  He was confused and mortified.  The memory of the boat and the bloody lake were violently shoved out of his memory as he tried to work out how he got in this predicament.

Dr. Lecter tilted his head curiously.  “You don’t remember?”

The words sank inside Will like a stone.  He must have done something _abnormal_ in the middle of a routine physical.  His blood ran cold as he mulled over what this would mean.  _More examinations…  Painful tests to figure out what was wrong with him..._ His eyes slowly rose to meet Dr. Lecter’s gaze.  Dr. Lecter was studying him with cold clinical concern.

“Can you tell me what you remember last?” Dr. Lecter asked.  He knew what transpired and exactly the last thing Will probably remembered, but he wouldn’t hesitate to use Will’s uncertainty to his advantage.

  
Will took a breath. "I'm... Not sure.  I remember being upset because you wanted t-to see my... my..." His lips tightened.  He couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"Yes.  We were moving on to the inguinal portion of the examination," Dr. Lecter finished for him.  "I asked for your permission to continue, which you granted." Dr. Lecter paused.  "Will, do you remember giving me permission?" He asked with artificial curiosity.  
  
Will considered the neatly dressed man before him and thought for a long moment.  He could tell Dr. Lecter was telling the truth, no matter how badly he didn't want to believe it.  He frowned deeply.  "No..." he admitted in a whisper.  
  
"You had grown quiet, but you were still responsive.  I didn't realize you weren't fully aware of what was going on," Dr. Lecter lied.  
  
He slowly posed another unnecessary inquiry.  "I take it this means you also do not recall undressing?"  
  
Will felt a shockwave of embarrassment at the question and shook his head.  He had done other bizarre things without remembering, but stripping was definitely new.  He knew it wasn't impossible; he had driven a car without remembering, after all.   
  
"It sounds like you may have lost time again.  Your mind retreated to a safe environment in the face of an unpleasant situation," Dr. Lecter said, trying to placate his patient.  He continued talking about the effects of stress on the psyche, even though he could tell Will had stopped paying attention.  His blue eyes were fixed on his pile of clothes across the room.  
  
"Can... Can I please get dressed now?" Will interrupted, pleading in a hushed tone.  He was glad Dr. Lecter wasn’t overly concerned about the loss of time, but he would rather continue the conversation clothed.  
  
Even though Will wasn’t looking at him, Dr. Lecter put on a remorseful face.  
  
"Unfortunately, I haven't quite finished with the genitourinary exam yet.  If you would kindly lie back down..."  He began.  
  
Will's eyes widened with disbelief.  He felt his stomach flutter and he shook his head.  "No... No, please, just let me get dressed,” he whimpered.

While it was upsetting to lose time again, Will was even more upset it wasn't even long enough to get him through this part of the exam.  He was almost mad at himself when a sickening revelation dawned on him.  Dr. Lecter’s words confirmed he had already started to examine him… _down there_ …  A small part of him felt violated, but Will shook the feeling by telling himself Dr. Lecter didn’t realize he wasn’t ‘all there’.  Dr. Lecter was always professional and surely would have stopped if he had known.  
  
Dr. Lecter stepped closer to the table causing Will to recoil slightly.  While the doctor had endless patience, he recognized there was no use in trying to soothe Will into further submission, so he took a more authoritative approach.  
  
"It will be over shortly; on your back now," Dr. Lecter said in a calm but firm tone as he placed a hand on Will's back.  He pressed his other hand to Will's chest and tried to maneuver Will onto his back.  
  
Will resisted at first, but there seemed to be no arguing his way out of this.  When he relented, Will was overcome with helplessness and let out a shuddering sob.  He clutched protectively to his manhood as Dr. Lecter laid him down all the way.  Will's eyes became bleary as he stared up at the tiled ceiling.  
  
"Will... This is nothing to get worked up over," Dr. Lecter murmured as he stood over Will.  
  
"I- I know," Will sniveled.   
  
 _He's already seen everything anyway_...  He thought to himself.  Dr. Lecter was right, though.  Will cleared his throat and that seemed to prevent him from breaking down completely.  He focused on Dr. Lecter's promise it would soon be over and then he could get dressed and go home.   
  
"I'm going to have you hold your penis up out of the way so I can evaluate your scrotum," Dr. Lecter instructed as he walked back to Will’s hips.  
  
Will winced at the uncomfortable words, but managed to jerk his head in a nod.  The action jostled a tear loose and it slid down his cheek towards his ear.  He would have liked to wipe it away, but he felt he needed both hands to shield himself.  Will's quaking hands gradually rose to reveal his testicles which were retracted tightly against his body from apprehension.    
  
"Good.  Just like that… You're going to feel my touch," Dr. Lecter advised.  Will's face twitched at the remark.    
  
Will sucked in a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut tightly when he felt Dr. Lecter’s hands touching him.  He adjusted his back uncomfortably as the warmth from Dr. Lecter's hands forced his scrotal skin to relax and loosen.  Closing his eyes didn’t seem to help, so Will opened his eyes and stared unfocused at the ceiling.  He desperately tried to think of anything besides of how awkward it felt as Dr. Lecter stretched his scrotum and rubbed what felt like every square inch of it between his fingertips.  
  
There was a small gasp from Will when Dr. Lecter assessed his testicles, gently squeezing and rolling them.  Dr. Lecter noted they were smooth and there was no evidence of swelling or abnormalities.  
  
"Perhaps it might help you to consider that everyone else in the FBI went through exactly the same thing you're going through - even Jack Crawford,” Dr. Lecter spoke.  
  
Will hadn't really thought of it like that.  He actually snickered aloud at the thought of big scary Jack Crawford, with his boisterous voice and commanding disposition being forced to drop his drawers and have his balls handled.  He smiled slightly and gave an amused sigh.  It did make him feel slightly better.  Before he knew it, he felt Dr. Lecter pull his hands away.

“Very good, Will,” Dr. Lecter said, stepping back.  Will immediately moved his hands to cover himself completely again.  He wasn’t sure he could maneuver himself back into a sitting position without risking exposing himself, so he remained on his back and waited for Dr. Lecter to leave so he could get dressed in privacy.  Dr. Lecter didn’t leave, though.  He stood at the counter, making a notation in Will’s chart.

 

“ _Now_ can I get dressed?” Will asked impatiently, hoping to prompt Dr. Lecter’s departure from the room.

 

Dr. Lecter continued writing as he spoke, not bothering to look up at Will. “There is still one more thing I need to check before I allow you to redress.”

 

Will instantly realized what Dr. Lecter meant. “You have got to be fucking kidding me,” he spat angrily. There was no way in _hell_ he was letting Dr. Lecter do _that_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I never thought so many people would actually read this. I'm truly flattered! Maybe one more chapter left. :) Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to have more up soon - Probably won't be too smutty since it's my first time and I'm extremely nervous about posting, but we shall see. ;) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! I appreciate any feedback :)


End file.
